Zerowa lekcja/Transkrypt
:Twilight Sparkle: Pióro. :Spike: Jest. :Twilight Sparkle: Papier. :Spike: Jest. :Twilight Sparkle: Atrament. :Spike: Jest. :Twilight Sparkle: Zapasowy atrament. :Spike: Jest? :Twilight Sparkle: Czy to już wszystko na liście? :Spike: Tak. :Twilight Sparkle: Świetnie. Mamy już listę rzeczy potrzebnych do stworzenia listy więc zrobię listę rzeczy które muszę zrobić do końca dnia. Gotowy? :Spike: Gotowy. :Twilight Sparkle: Punkt 1: Zrobić listę rzeczy które muszę zrobić do końca dnia. :Spike: wzdycha :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia - Zerowa lekcja :Twilight Sparkle: I jak nam idzie? :Spike: Zobaczmy... Oddaliśmy kapę do pralni, zwróciliśmy tablicę Cheerilee, zamówiliśmy papier i pióra w papierniczym... :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm... Dwa dni temu zamawialiśmy papier i pióra. :Spike: Nie mam pojęcia czemu tak szybko wychodzi. :Twilight Sparkle: Wszystko zgodnie z planem. Co teraz? :Spike: Babeczki! :Twilight Sparkle: Uch, ja zamówiłam tuzin. :Pani Cake: Och, wiem, wiem skarbie ale że ciasta wyszło więcej to zrobiłam trzynaście sztuk. :Spike: Uchhh-łoł! :Twilight Sparkle: To bardzo uprzejmie z pani strony, ale krem z tej trzynastej babeczki przełazi na sąsiednią, widzi pani? :Pani Cake: Och... no tak... :Twilight Sparkle: To są babeczki na piknik i za nic bym nie chciała żeby jeden kucyk dostał więcej kremu a inny mniej. :Pani Cake: Och, nie... to zrozumiałe. :Twilight Sparkle: Nic nie szkodzi, po prostu przesunę trochę tego tutaj... hmm... to chyba było za dużo... oj! Teraz tu jest więcej. Więc może jeszcze raz... Hmm, nie, tak też nie. Więc może... hmm... troszkę tutaj, i... nie, nie jest równo. Na tej powinno być ciutkę więcej... tak... teraz, och, troszeczkę tutaj... i tu jest... świetnie! :Pani Cake: O, tak... znacznie lepiej... :Twilight Sparkle: Dobra, kolejna sprawa do odhaczenia na-- ooch, oj! Trzeba będzie dopisać 'wykąpać smoka' do listy. Jesteś skuteczny! I dość ordynarny. :Spike: Och. :Spike: To chyba wszystko! :Twilight Sparkle: Prawie wszystko! :Spike: Trzykrotnie przejrzeć listę i sprawdzić czy niczego nie przegapiliśmy za pierwszym i drugim razem! Uch... jest! Och... Tak długo ściskałem to pióro że mnie skurcz złapał! Szczęście że nie mamy żadnych nowin dla księżniczki. Listu bym nie wytrzymał! :Twilight Sparkle: Nic jej nie wysłaliśmy w tym tygodniu?! :Spike: A co? Czy to źle? :Twilight Sparkle: Źle? ŹLE? To fatalnie! Mam wysyłać księżniczce jeden list na tydzień o tym czego się nauczyłam! Nie co dwa tygodnie, nie co dziesięć dni, jeden list na tydzień! :Spike: Hę? :Twilight Sparkle: Ochh... Gdzie mój kalendarz, gdzie on jest?! :Spike: Leży tam gdzie zawsze! :Twilight Sparkle: Kiedy poszedł ostatni? :Spike: We... wtorek? :Twilight Sparkle: A dzisiaj mamy... :Spike: Wtorek? :Twilight Sparkle: Argh! Nienienienienienienienie! Jeśli nie wyślę go do zmierzchu, będę... niesłowna! :Spike: Co znowu? :Twilight Sparkle: Niesłowna, Spike! Ta co nawala! Och, jak mogłam na to pozwolić? Ja, taka niezawodna, nigdy się z niczym nie spóźniłam. :Spike: No przestań! Jesteś najlepszą uczennicą! Księżniczka ci wybaczy małe obsunięcie. :Twilight Sparkle: Wolałabym nie ryzykować. W końcu mówimy o władczyni całej Equestrii. Ona trzyma w kopytach mój los! A jeśli mi nie wybaczy? :Spike: Tak... Ja jednak myślę-- :Twilight Sparkle: A jeśli uzna że nie przykładam się do moich studiów o przyjaźni? :Spike: Dlaczego-- :Twilight Sparkle: A jeśli każe mi wrócić do Canterlotu i pośle do szkoły i każe dowieść że jestem poważna poddając mnie próbie?! Której ja nie przejdę?! :Spike: Czemu miałabyś nie-- :Twilight Sparkle: To moja nauczycielka. Wiesz co oni robią z uczniem, który oblał? Każą mu powtarzać rok! Ale ona na tym nie skończy. Odeśle mnie z powrotem... do magicznego przedszkola. :Różne kucyki: się :Spike: Twilight? Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Hę? :Spike: Chyba jak żyję nie słyszałem większych bredni! Nikt cię nie wyśle do magicznego przedszkola. :Twilight Sparkle: No tak. Nie ma co się martwić. Szybciutko pomogę przyjacielowi w opałach i napiszę ten list przed zmierzchem! :Spike: wzdycha :Twilight Sparkle: Słuchaj... masz jakiś problem, kłopot, zmartwienie, mniejsze czy większe, w którym jako przyjaciółka mogłabym ci pomóc? :Spike: Hę. Hmm. Huunh. Hy... Nie, niestety. :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha No to będę musiała znaleźć kogoś kto ma. :Spike: wzdycha Mam złe przeczucia.. :Twilight Sparkle: Spokojnie, Twilight. Masz mnóstwo czasu by napisać list do księżniczki! Na pewno jest tu ktoś kto potrzebuje pomocy! :Rarity: krzyk :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity! :Rarity: głośnych krzyków :Twilight Sparkle: Tylko spokojnie! Masz mnie! :Rarity: szlocha Dlaczegoo... Dlaczego ja, DLACZEGO?! Ze wszystkich nieszczęść, które mogły mnie spotkać TO. JEST. NAJGORSZE. NA ŚWIECIE! :Twilight Sparkle: Co się stało? Nic ci nie jest? :Rarity: oddech Zgubiłam moją fioletową diamentową wstążkę! Szukałam jej chyba wszędzie, na górze, na dole! Ale nigdzie jej nie ma! Zgubiłam ją! Jak ja mam skończyć nową kreację kiedy nie mam wstążki?! :Twilight Sparkle: O nic się nie martw. Twoja przyjaciółka dołoży starań żeby ci-- :Rarity: Och tutaj jest. Akurat tutaj nigdy bym jej nie szukała. :Twilight Sparkle: Znaczy że ty tylko zgubiłaś wstążkę? :Rarity: Mmhm! :Twilight Sparkle: ...i ją znalazłaś? :Rarity: Tak. :Twilight Sparkle: ...i nie masz żadnych innych zmartwień? W których twoja najlepsza przyjaciółka mogłaby ci pomóc? :Rarity: Hmm... jest jedna rzecz. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak? :Rarity: Chyba zostawiłam centymetr pod materiałem. Przyniesiesz mi? :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Centymetr? Jasne. :Rarity: Twilight? Czy wszystko w porządku? Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Głowa do góry. To nie koniec świata. Mam wielu przyjaciół w opałach. :Twilight Sparkle: Co tam jest grane...? Rainbow pokłóciła się z Applejack! Pewnie się wzięły za łby! To cudownie! Rainbow Dash! Stój! Słuchaj no. Wiem że się pożarłyście z Applejack, ale to nic. Cokolwiek stanęło między wami dwiema, z pomocą dobrej i oddanej przyjaciółki jakoś się dogadacie. :Rainbow Dash: Uch, nie wiem o czym mówisz? :Twilight Sparkle: Och, Rainbow Dash, nie musisz nic przede mną ukrywać! Gołym okiem widzę że się pokłóciłyście. Dobrze, powiedz mi teraz o co wam właściwie poszło z Applejack. :Rainbow Dash: O nic mi nie poszło z Applejack. :Twilight Sparkle: O nic? To czemu niszczyłaś jej stodołę? :Rainbow Dash: Bo mnie o to poprosiła. Tak Applejack? :Applejack: Wiadomo. Chcę postawić nową stodołę, więc starą muszę zburzyć, hehe. Wracaj do roboty. :Rainbow Dash: Już się robi szefie. :Applejack: Ty się lepiej schowaj. :Twilight Sparkle: wrzask :Rainbow Dash: krzyki :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Twilight Sparkle: Och, dlaczego nie przyszłam tu od razu, tylko traciłam czas. Fluttershy zawsze walczy z jakimiś strachami. Postąpię jak na dobrą przyjaciółkę przystało. :Niedźwiedź: ryczy :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy? :Twilight Sparkle: Własnym oczom nie wierzę! Naprawdę akurat dzisiaj musiała przestać być strachajłem?! I co ja teraz zrobię?! :Fluttershy: Trzeba było przyjść do mnie wcześniej. Masz plecy twarde jak kamień, a najbardziej kark. :Twilight Sparkle: Spokojnie. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Dzień jeszcze trwa. Ale już się kończy! Wszystko się skończy! Życie w Ponyville! Moje studiowanie! Nie, nie. Tylko spokojnie. Dasz sobie radę. Ooch! A jeżeli nie? Dasz, dasz! Tylko weź się w garść. Weź. Się. W garść! :Spike: Gadasz do siebie, Twilight? Twilight! :Źrebaki: się :Spike: Opamiętaj się! :Twilight Sparkle: Hę? :Spike: Nic ci nie jest? :Źrebaki: się :Spike: Naprawdę się martwię. Czy ty nie przesadzasz z tym listem? Proszę. Z tego wszystkiego zapomniałaś o pikniku. Daj sobie odpocząć i wyluzuj troszeczkę-- :Twilight Sparkle: Piknik! Spotkanie z przyjaciółmi! :Spike: Nareszcie się otrząsnęłaś. :Rarity: Niech mnie gęś kopnie, nie wzięłam talerzy. O nie. Jak to możliwe. Ze wszystkich nieszczęść, które mogły mnie spotkać TO. JEST. NAJGORSZE. NA ŚWIECIE! płacze Dlaczego, dlaczego, dlaczego... Co? Nie będę się przecież tarzała w trawie. :Applejack: Dobrze się czujesz? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie! Nie czuję się dobrze. :Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash i Rarity: zszokowane :Twilight Sparkle: To okropne. :Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash i Rarity: Tak? :Twilight Sparkle: Przerażające. :Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash i Rarity: Tak? :Twilight Sparkle: Jeszcze nigdy nie byłam w takich opałach i chciałam was prosić o pomoc! :Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash i Rarity: Tak? :Twilight Sparkle: Muszę zaraz wysłać list do księżniczki, a niczego się nie nauczyłam o przyjaźni! :Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash i Rarity: ulgi :Fluttershy: Co za ulga. Już myślałam że to coś poważnego. :Twilight Sparkle: Kiedy to jest bardzo poważne! Jeżeli nie wyślę listu na czas będę niesłowna! NIESŁOWNA! :Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash i Rarity: chichoczą :Applejack: Bez obrazy, kochana, ale mam wrażenie że ktoś tu robi z igły widły. :Twilight Sparkle: To nie jest żadna igła. To są wielkie widły! Muszę komuś pomóc rozwiązać problem przed zachodem słońca! Moje całe życie od tego zależy! :Pinkie Pie: chichocze O rety, ale z ciebie świruska! się :Applejack: Wyluzuj. Usiądź z nami i się uspokój. :Twilight Sparkle: jęki :Fluttershy: Ojej. Jeszcze nigdy jej nie widziałam takiej wkurzonej. :Rarity: Och, co za panikara. Emm. Niemal taka jak ja... :Twilight Sparkle: Czas ucieka kochana. Czasu. Coraz. Mniej. Rusz głową. Żaden przyjaciel nie ma problemów? No to ja stworzę problem! :Twilight Sparkle: chichot :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle: chichoczą :Twilight Sparkle: Cześć dziewczyny! :Apple Bloom: Och, cześć Twilight. Jak się masz-- :Twilight Sparkle: Świetnie. Wprost doskonale. Wy też się macie wspaniale! Trzy kumpelki, które wcale nie potrzebują pomocy innej kumpelki. To jest Mądrala, moja ulubiona zabawka. Dziś chcę ją podarować wam! :Scootaloo: Uchh... jest... urocza. :Apple Bloom: Tak... urocza. :Sweetie Belle: Tak... podoba mi się jej... grzywa? :Twilight Sparkle: Ma nawet swój własny notatnik i pióro, gdybyście chciały się bawić w odrabianie lekcji! :Scootaloo: To... super. :Apple Bloom: Tak... świetnie. :Sweetie Belle: Podoba mi się jej... grzywa. :Twilight Sparkle: Mam tylko nadzieję że nie pokłócicie się o nią, w końcu jest was trzy a ona jedna! Nie chciałabym skłócić tak dobrych przyjaciółek. Kto chce się nią bawić? :Apple Bloom: Uch... Ty powinnaś zacząć, Sweetie Belle. Skoro tak ci się podoba jej grzywa. :Sweetie Belle: Nienienienienienienie. Ja myślę że Scootaloo powinna się nią bawić. :Scootaloo: Bardzo bym chciała, ale ty ją weź, Apple Bloom. :Apple Bloom: Applejack mówi że trzeba się dzielić. :Twilight Sparkle: (myśli) Rusz tym łbem! Zacznij myśleć, ale już! oddech No tak! (normalnie) Ooch, za chwilę pokochacie Mądralę. I każda z was będzie chciała ją mieć. :Scootaloo: Ja ją wezmę. :Apple Bloom: Będzie moja. :Sweetie Belle: Podoba mi się jej grzywa! :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle: się :Twilight Sparkle: Magia zawsze działa. Jest niezawodna. Dobra, dobra, już dosyć. Wydaję mi się że nauczyłyście się dzisiaj czegoś bardzo ważnego-- Dziewczyny, takie przyjaciółki? Nauczcie się dzielić! :Apple Bloom: Nic z tego! :Twilight Sparkle: jęk Big Macintosh! Na szczęście! Pomóż mi odebrać dziewczynom tę lalkę! :Big Macintosh: ...Eetak. :Twilight Sparkle: Och, bardzo ci dziękuję. Teraz mi ją lepiej oddaj. :Big Macintosh: Nnie. :Twilight Sparkle: No nie! :Apple Bloom: Oddawaj ją! :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle: jest moja, stój, itp :Pani Burmistrz: Co to za zamieszanie? :Dizzy Twister: Biją się o tę lalkę! :Sweetie Drops: Ta lalka jest wprost zachwycająca! :Dużo kucyków: się o lalkę :Twilight Sparkle: Nic... tutaj... nie widzę! :Pani Burmistrz: Moja! :Big Macintosh: Nnie. :Twilight Sparkle: Och, co ja narobiłam?! :Kucyki: się :Applejack: Słyszałyście? Co tam się do stu tysięcy koszy pełnych jabłek dzieje?! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie patrz na nią! :Rarity: Niby na kogo? :Twilight Sparkle: Na moją lalkę! Rzuciłam na nią czar i wszyscy się o nią biją! :Fluttershy: Dlaczego zaczarowałaś lalkę? :Twilight Sparkle: Byłam w rozpaczy! Nic nie miałam dla Księżniczki Celestii! Nie mogłam znaleźć problemu więc go stworzyłam! Dzień się już kończy! :Applejack: Dosłownie! :Księżniczka Celestia: Twilight Sparkle! :Applejack: O rety. :Big Macintosh: rżenie :Princess Celestia: Czekam w bibliotece. :Twilight Sparkle: Żegnajcie. Znajdziecie mnie... w magicznym przedszkolu... w Canterlocie. :Fluttershy: W magicznym przedszkolu? :Rainbow Dash: W Canterlocie? :Pinkie Pie: Nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczymy! :Applejack: Och, i co teraz będzie? :Rarity: Ze wszystkich najgorszych nieszczęść właśnie TO. JEST. NAJGORSZE. NA ŚWIECIE! Co? Tym razem nie żartuje! :Twilight Sparkle: Och... Miałam słać jeden list o przyjaźni na tydzień. I nawaliłam. Zła uczennica! I niesłowna! :Księżniczka Celestia: Jesteś bardzo dobrą uczennicą. Ja wiem o tym i bez twoich listów. :Twilight Sparkle: Naprawdę? :Rainbow Dash: Nie! :Pinkie Pie: Nie ukażesz jej! :Applejack: To nie jej wina! :Księżniczka Celestia: Słucham was. :Fluttershy: Wszystkie wiedziałyśmy że Twilight coś trapi... :Rainbow Dash: ...ale uznałyśmy że martwi się czymś czym nie warto się martwić. :Applejack: Dlatego kiedy odeszła, nikt nie próbował jej zatrzymać. :Rarity: Jest naszą przyjaciółką i powinnyśmy były potraktować ją poważnie! :Fluttershy: Nie odbieraj nam jej dlatego że nie chciałyśmy jej wysłuchać. :Księżniczka Celestia: Widzę że nauczyłyście się dziś czegoś ważnego. :Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash i Rarity: Mmhmm. :Księżniczka Celestia: No dobrze. Nie ukażę Twilight pod jednym warunkiem. :Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash i Rarity: co chodzi, itp :Księżniczka Celestia: Od dziś wszystkie macie do mnie pisać o odkryciach na temat przyjaźni, wtedy, gdy naprawdę coś odkryjecie. :Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash i Rarity: się :Twilight Sparkle: Jedno pytanie proszę. Jak się dowiedziałaś? :Księżniczka Celestia: Twój przyjaciel Spike dał znać ze dałaś się ponieść nerwom. Kazałam mu potraktować twoje obawy poważnie. A teraz wybacz, muszę już wracać do Canterlotu. Czekam na ważne listy. :Applejack: Same słyszałyście. Spike, zanotuj. :Applejack: odchrząkuje Księżniczko Celestio, piszemy do ciebie bo nauczyłyśmy się czegoś o przyjaźni. :Fluttershy: Że zmartwienia przyjaciół trzeba brać na serio. :Rainbow Dash: Nawet jeśli myślimy że to drobiazgi. :Rarity: Martwienie może bowiem zmienić drobny problem... :Pinkie Pie: ...w nieokiełznany straszliwy chaos, nad którym dopiero księżniczka może zapanować. :Applejack: Podpis, twoje wierne poddane. :Spike: P.S. Rzecz jasna Spike niczego się nie musiał uczyć, bo on już jest najlepszym przyjacielem na świecie. Inaczej niż kucyki, on wziął sobie do serca--'' Eheh... eh... tak... Ja tylko... :'Twilight Sparkle', '''Applejack', Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash i Rarity: się :Spike: prycha :końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Lesson Zero Kategoria:Transkrypty 2 sezonu